El Orgullo de un Guerrero Heroe
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: La baraja de Jaden ha desaparecido y el ha caido en la deprecion, pero nuevos espiritus de monstruos "peculiares" apareceran y con ellos una nueva baraja ¿sera capaz Jaden de vencer a la nueva amenza para recuperar sus cartas? Jaden/Alexis mas adelante.
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1:

Capitulo 1:

Era de noche en la habitación de Jaden, sin que nadie lo notara ese chico se revolvía en la cama por una gran pesadilla.

Sueño de Jaden:

-¿Qué pasa?- se pregunto Jaden notando que estaba solo- ¿Dónde están todos?

-debes ser fuerte- se escucho una voz familiar- viene un reto muy grande y debes estar preparado para el- siguió la voz

-¿Neos?- pregunto el confundido joven

-nosotros no estaremos para ayudarte lamentablemente- explico Neos esta vez apareciendo delante de Jaden- pero no significa que lo harás solo

-¿a que te refieres?- volvió a preguntar confundido sin entender lo que decía Neos

-kuri- dijo otra voz, ahora aparecía Kuribo Alado junto a Neos.

-¿Qué pasa Kuribo?- agrego mas preocupado

-tampoco estará Kuribo, Jaden- explico Neos- pero no te preocupes, tendrás nuevos amigos que te ayudaran en tu misión- se detuvo un momento- ¿o debería decir viejos amigos?- dijo Neos con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?-

-si todo sale bien, nos volveremos a ver- termino Neos

-kuri- dijo Kuribo despidiéndose

-¡chicos!- grito Jaden- no se vayan- entonces Jaden despertó alterado.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Syrus asustado- ¿Por qué gritaste no se vayan?-

-fue una pesadilla- finalizo Jaden

-vamos a clases- dijo Syrus- se nos va hacer tarde

-claro- dijo despreocupadamente Jaden, entonces Syrus salio de la habitación mientras Jaden se arreglaba rápida y torpemente, pero luego un breve silencio invadió el lugar para luego terminar con un gran grito- ¡Donde están!-

-Jaden apúrate, vamos a llegar tarde-

-no… no esta- tartamudeo- NO ESTA MI MAZO- grito Jaden

-¿Cómo que no esta?- pregunto Syrus un tanto preocupado

-no esta en el porta-mazo y no esta bajo mi almohada, desapareció…- se detuvo de golpe- el sueño

-¿Qué sueño?- pregunto Sy.

-debo encontrar mi mazo- dijo Jaden muy preocupado

-te ayudare- dijo Sy- le diré a Hasselberry para que ayude a buscar- diciendo esto Syrus salio de la habitación

-no puede ser verdad- susurro Jaden tristemente.

Luego en clases Syrus fue a avisarles a sus amigos lo que le sucedió, Hasselberry, Alexis y Bastion se salieron de clases para ayudar a Jaden y Syrus a buscar la baraja perdida. Buscaron por toda la academia de duelo, pero ninguna carta fue encontrada.

Lamentablemente el chisme de la perdida de la baraja de Jaden llego a Crowler, quien "sorpresivamente" (noten el sarcasmo) organizo un duelo de Aster contra Jaden dentro de una semana y amenazo a Jaden quien si no obtenía una baraja para ese duelo seria expulsado de la academia de duelo.

Durante los siguientes días siguieron buscando la baraja pero Jaden se rindió a la mitad de semana, sus amigos no se rindieron y siguieron buscándola.

Una noche a dos días antes de la fecha de Crowler, en el sueño de Jaden

-debes venir Jaden- dijo una voz desconocida

-¿ir a donde?- pregunto Jaden en una oscuridad total

-si despiertas lo sabrás- dijo la voz, luego de esto la oscuridad que rodeaba a Jaden se ilumino totalmente despertándolo. Al despertar se dio cuenta de que esta luz se encontraba en el bosque así que siguió su camino.

Jaden se adentro en el bosque siguiendo el origen del gran resplandor, llego a una especie de cueva, donde esta se encontraba iluminada totalmente. Por su curiosidad Jaden entro, mientras mas se adentraba a la misteriosa cueva mas poderosa era la luz, hasta que llego un momento donde la luz era tan intensa que lo cegó totalmente.

Derepente la luz desapareció, y en lugar de encontrarse en la cueva, se sorprendió al ver que era de día, se encontraba parado en el marco de una puerta, delante de el se encontraba un hermoso cielo y totalmente despejado, el piso era de baldosas blancas, un sujeto gordo, de piel negra, de chaleco rojo y pantalones blancos se encontraba regando un hermoso jardín. Jaden no podía divisar bien al sujeto.

Mientras tanto en la habitación Slyfer donde ya era una hermosa y tranquila mañana.

-¡¿DONDE ESTA JADEN?!- corrijo, una hermosa y no tan tranquila mañana, se encontraba un Syrus y un Hasselberry totalmente histéricos.

-siempre que algo grabe le sucede desaparece, antes cuando no podía ver sus cartas desapareció bastante tiempo, ahora que ni si quiera tiene una baraja no se en cuanto tiempo regrese- dijo Syrus totalmente desesperado.

-calma soldado- tranquilizo su amigo- si antes apareció, lo volverá hacer

-pero el duelo es mañana y si no aparece, Crowler cumplirá su sueño- aclaro Sy.

Entonces apareció Alexis en la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara.

-hey Jaden- aviso mientras entraba a la habitación- estoy segura de que hoy encontraremos tu baraja- se encontró con Syrus y Hasselberry, pero ningún Jaden- ¿Dónde esta Jaden? El no se levanta temprano a menos que un duelo se presente del mismo Yugi-

-no estaba en la cama cuando desperté- dijo Syrus aclarando los temores de Alexis

-ya aparecerá- dijo Hasselberry- si dicen que la ultima vez que desapareció el sargento volvió con los héroes Neo-espaciales, ahora talvez regrese con otra sorpresa.

-es posible- dijo Bastion entrando a la habitación- aunque no estaría de mas buscar.

-¡entonces ¿que esperamos?!- grito Blair entrando de sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo Alexis un tanto molesta

-¿no me vez?- haciendo notar su chaqueta de rojo Slyfer- soy estudiante Slyfer-

-luego jugamos a las 20 preguntas- dijo Syrus fastidiado- ahora tenemos que buscar a Jaden.

De vuelta con Jaden quien se encontraba totalmente confundido.

-este lugar lo he visto antes- pensó Jaden- se que lo he visto pero no se donde- comienza a caminar por el lugar, se da cuenta de que es un hermoso templo de paredes y pilares de color blanco, y techo de color dorado.

Luego de seguir explorando el lugar avanza hasta el lugar donde se terminan las baldosas, para su sorpresa había una caída enorme, podía ver toda la tierra desde allí.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?- se pregunto sorprendido- se que he visto este lugar antes pero no se donde- entonces Jaden decide acercarse al sujeto que regaba las plantas- disculpe señor…- dijo un tanto dudoso- ¿podría decirme donde estoy?-

-aun nos- responde el sujeto dándose la vuelta quedando cara a cara de Jaden- peros antes de seguir bienvenidos Jaden Yuki- agrego el sujeto con un extraño acento- yo nos puedos decirtes en donde estas, me extraña que no lo sepas-

-usted también se me hace familiar- dijo Jaden tratando de recordar- yo se que te he visto antes-

-debes recordar si quieres regresar a tus mundos- respondió el extraño personaje- prontos lo recordaras- diciendo esto volvió a regar el jardín

-debo recordar si quiero regresar- susurro Jaden- ¿pero que debo recordar?-

Luego de estar vagando un buen rato en el templo logro darse cuenta de algo muy importante, no le había preguntado el nombre al extraño sujeto, entonces fue corriendo en su búsqueda.

En otro lugar los chicos ya se dieron cuenta de que se le había pasado el día y aun no encontraban señales ni de Jaden ni de su baraja.

-¿en donde estará?- pregunto Syrus en el dormitorio Slyfer.

-ya es de noche- dijo Hasselberry- no podemos hacer nada mas, el llegara tarde o temprano

-preferiblemente no tarde- dijo Alexis- ya que si no llega no a su duelo se expulsado-

-para mi que por fin se resigno- dijo Chazz alegre- se dio cuenta de que no puede contra de "El Chazz"- dijo con gran ego refiriéndose en tercera persona como lo hace habitualmente.

-eso lo dice quien ha perdido contra el- dijo Blair en tono burlón- si piensas que Jaden es un perdedor, ¿eso que te hace a ti?- con eso cerro la gran boca de Chazz.

-espero que se encuentre bien- susurro Alexis.

Jaden logro encontrar al extraño sujeto, quien ahora se encontraba barriendo el lugar.

-señor…- dijo Jaden llegando corriendo y con gran dificultad- rayos…- se quejo- ¿Por qué… me canse… tan rápido?- susurro a si mismo.

-porque estas es una gran alturas- dijo el misterioso señor- tu cuerpo no recibe el oxigeno que debe ya que el aires es muy delgados-

-ya veo- dijo sin entender mucho- ¿señor?- pregunto Jaden ya recuperando el aire.

-dime- respondió cortésmente.

-¿podría decirme su nombre?- pregunto al fin Jaden

-mi nombres es Mr. Popo-

Continuara…

Bueno, espero obtener buenas criticas por esto, supongo que ya saben donde esta Jaden. Me gustaría que me ayudaran con las cartas de Aster, se que tiene los héroes del destino pero no recuerdo bien sus nombres, habilidades, o las cartas mágicas y de trampa. Si me ayudaran en eso seria más que feliz, si no me va costar un poco avanzar en los duelos.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2:

Capitulo 2:

-¿Mr. Popo?- repitió el nombre confundido Jaden- me suena familiar-

Flash Back:

-vamos Jaden- grito una niña de 8 años de edad- vamos a llegar tarde y no quiero perderme este capitulo-

-ni yo hermana- grito un Jaden de 8- voy tan rápido como puedo- ambos corrían a gran velocidad para llegar a su casa- por fin- suspiro Jaden entrando aun cansado-

-te dije que no te quedaras dormido en clase- dijo la muchacha

-es que no puedo evitarlo- respondió Jaden algo apenado- rápido que ya empezó-

-si lo se- dijo la niña quien corrió rápidamente hacia el televisor para prenderlo

Fin del Flash Back

-no puede ser- susurro Jaden

-¿ya recordaste?- pregunto Mr. Popo curioso por la reacción del joven

-tu… tu… tu no puedes ser real- tartamudeo Jaden

-pero lo somos- dijo una voz llegando detrás de Jaden- y todo gracias a ti- Jaden se da vuelta para ver el dueño de esa voz.

-no puede ser- dijo Jaden con los ojos abiertos al máximo impresionado- Go… Go… Goku-

-veo que al fin nos recuerdas- dijo alegre el nombrado.

-¿Cómo es posible?- dijo Jaden

-digamos que tus amigos neo-espaciales no son tus únicas creaciones- respondió Goku tranquilamente- tuviste fe en nosotros como nadie, para ti éramos reales, tal vez fuimos un programa de televisión, pero para ti fuimos algo mas…- suspiro alegre Goku- ahora somos criaturas de duelo- dio un breve suspiro - Neos nos llamo para ayudarte y vinimos sin pensarlo dos veces-

-habla por ti Kakaroto- dijo una agresiva voz llegando.

-sabes que también quieres ayudar, Vegeta- dijo Goku.

-esta bien- dijo vegeta ya mas tranquilo- peleare- suspiro- pero no por ti- dijo con una mueca en su cara- he visto los monstruos de duelo y algunos se ven bastante fuertes, quiero probar que soy el mas fuerte- finalizo con entusiasmo

-esperen- dijo Jaden tratando de procesar toda la nueva información- ¿son criaturas de duelo?

-tu mente nos imagino así y aquí estamos- respondió Goku simplemente

-esto es increíble- dijo Jaden al borde del grito- ustedes me ayudaran a encontrar a Kuribo y Neos-

-ese es el espíritu- agrego Goku- ahora es tiempo de regresar-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Jaden mientras todo se cubría con una fuerte luz blanca, luego que la luz blanca se fuera, Jaden abrió los ojos para notar que estaba en el piso- entonces todo fue un sueño- dijo tristemente.

-claro que no- dijo una voz sonando como eco- siempre estaremos a tu lado para apoyarte- entonces Jaden vio a un lado de donde estaba acostado para ver sobre el piso una baraja.

-esto es…- susurro Jaden mientras recogía la baraja y revisaba las cartas- ES INCREIBLE- grito Jaden.

Luego de esto Jaden salio de la cueva para ver que era de noche.

-ahora debo llegar a la academia- pensó Jaden- por lo que veo no ha pasado mucho tiempo, creo que llegare antes del amanecer y nadie notara que me fui- dijo alegre y confiado.

No todo estaba tranquilo en la academia, los amigos de Jaden estaban desesperados buscándolo por todos lados.

-¿Atticus lo buscaste en el dormitorio azul?- pregunto Alexis preocupada

-si hermana- dijo este rascándose la cabeza- pero no te preocupes, ya encontraremos a tu novio-

-¿Qué?- reacciono Alexis sonrojándose- Jaden no es mi novio-

-aun- completo Atticus con una sonrisa picara- no te preocupes are todo lo posible para encontrar a mi cuñado-

-primero Chazz, ahora Jaden- dijo enojada Alexis- este no es el momento para tus estupideces-

-ya cálmate, voy a revisar la academia- dijo en tono tranquilizador- tu ve a buscarlo al bosque, ya que Hasselberry y Syrus están buscándolo en la tienda de cartas, y Bastión y Blair en el dormitorio Ra.

-rápido que ya es de noche- se quejo Alexis.

Ya era el día siguiente en la academia y Crowler ya estaba festejando la expulsión de Jaden junto a Bonaparte. Sin embargo Alexis y los demás no se rinden en buscarlo, lamentablemente faltaba media hora para el duelo en contra de Aster y todos se reunieron el dormitorio Slifer.

-no aparece- dijo Syrus preocupado- lo van a expulsar de la academia-

-no tan rápido soldado- detuvo la fiesta de compasión Hasselberry- Jaden aun puede aparecer-

-¿alguien me llamaba?- pregunto la persona que entraba a la habitación

-Jaden- dijeron todos a la vez sorprendidos

-ven- dijo Hasselberry alegre- nunca hay que dudar del sargento-

-¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto Jaden un tanto confundido- solo me fui una noche.

-¿una noche?- dijo Alexis enfadada- te fuiste por un día completo-

-eso significa…- Jaden abrió los ojos de golpe- que hoy es mi duelo-

-si- dijo Syrus tristemente- lamentablemente buscamos tu baraja por todos lados pero no apareció

-no te preocupes- dijo Bastion alegre- yo te prestare una de mis barajas- al decir esto abre su chaqueta amarilla para mostrar las seis barajas que tenia- anda, escoge una, todas son perfectas- dijo con confianza.

-no gracias- dijo Jaden- yo tengo una-

-¡la encontraste!- gritaron todos sorprendidos

-no- dijo tristemente- pero tengo otra- dijo recuperando su expresión habitual

-pero recuerda que tu oponente es aster- le recordó Syrus- tiene los héroes del destino-

-este mazo es tan bueno como el anterior- dijo Jaden alegre.

-a todo esto- dijo Alexis interrumpiendo alarmada- solo quedan diez minutos para presentarte al duelo-

-¡entonces que esperamos!- grito Jaden al salir seguido por todos

Mientras tanto en el puerto de la academia.

-así que esta es la academia del duelo- dijo una muchacha- es tiempo de que nos volvamos a ver Jaden- dijo mientras se bajaba del barco.

Ahora en el salón de enfrentamientos se encontraban Crowler y Bonaparte ya festejando la ausencia de Jaden con una champagne.

-brindo por la ida sin regreso de Jaden Yuki- dijo Crowler mientras alzaba la copa- solo 5 minutos mas y adiós para siempre

-brindo por eso- secundo Bonaparte haciendo chocar las copas, para que luego ambos comiencen a beber.

-es hora de encender el juego- dijo una voz familiar, haciendo escupir a Crowler y Bonaparte su champagne.

-¡no puede ser!- grito Crowler- aun así- agrego ya recuperando la calma- no tienes mazo, debes ser expulsado-

-si tengo mazo- contradijo Jaden

-no cuentan las barajas de amigos- respondió Bonaparte- no puedes usar las de Bastion

-suerte que no se las preste- susurro el nombrado con una gota en la cabeza

-no es de Bastion- volvió a contradecir Jaden- es mía.

-rayos- susurraron Crowler y Bonaparte decepcionados.

-ya era hora- dijo Aster- pero escuche que tu mazo desapareció, lamento decirte que sin tus Héroes Neo-Espaciales no eres rival para mis monstruos- dijo confiadamente

-eso lo veremos- respondió Jaden

Luego ambos subieron a la plataforma de duelo con sus discos de duelo correspondientes.

-vamos Jaden- grito Syrus.

-tu puedes- agrego Alexis

-luego de esto vamos a ir a una cita- grito Blair, para que los demás quedaran con una gran gota en las cabezas, salvo en la de Alexis quien estaba a punto de golpear a Blair, de no ser detenida por Atticus.

-¡Duelo!- gritaron ambos a la vez.

**Jaden: 4000**

**Aster: 4000**

-yo primero- dijo Jaden mientras robaba una carta- genial- susurro a si- convoco a Héroe Guerrero Niño Gohan (1000/700) en modo de ataque-

Continuara…

Ahí esta la nueva baraja de Jaden, ¿sorprendidos? Aun falta mucho para ver, pero para poder seguir de verdad necesito la baraja de Aster Phenix, o algún tipo de descripción, o entonces no podré seguir avanzando.


End file.
